Scenarios
by Negative-Hysteria
Summary: Set after Skyeward scene in promo for 1x22. Spoilers from 1x21. Ward has a mission. Skye knows his mission. Skye IS his mission. But when it comes down to it..to her...can he pull the trigger?


**Hey people, I hope you enjoy this! It'll be a two parter, I just wanted to write something before the finale tomorrow night. I hope you enjoy and review! **

* * *

"You in?" Coulson said to Skye and May over the comms. They had blown a hole in the Hydra compound and were slowly making their way inside the small white room. May ducked her head in,

"Clear. Coulson, were in."

"Okay, split up. Skye, you get to the computers and find out where Fitzsimmons is. May, you track down Garrett."

"What about ward?" May asked,

"It'll be safer not to pursue him. But if you must…" There was a long pause over the system. May and Skye waited for coulson to finish the sentence, to say the one thing they had all been regretting, "take Ward out."

Skye and May silently nodded and entered the room, carrying their guns low. The room was small. Dark brown file cabinets lined the walls reaching from floor to ceiling, covering up the chipped white paint that lay behind it. Each drawer was labeled with a white sticker, on it small black lettering. Most of it May and Skye couldn't decipher; they were random numbers and letters that meant nothing to scanned the wall until reaching doors-one on each side of the 3 walled room. Three doors. Three possible fates. Skye knew her mission; May knew hers. They exchanged glances quickly before entering opposite rooms.

May breathed heavily as she slammed the door shut, whipping her head around to check the room. Something was wrong. She found herself in complete darkness, not a single light or window in the room. May blinked in the darkness and struggled to find a light switch of some sort. Fumbling along the walls, she finally found a small switch on the wall and slowly clicked it up, illuminating the entire room.

….

Skye slowly closed the door behind her, attempting to muffle the small click of the door locking in place. She quickly turned around and examined the room. It was lined with computers mostly, some with attached keyboards and some without. A few loose computer mouses lay about, lost in the chaos of the tangled chords. Skye searched for a computer easier to work with than the gigantic ones that rested in the center of the room, finding a small black laptop in the corner of the room. She quickly scanned the room for exits, just in case. She noticed a brown door on the opposite end of the room as her. 2 doors. 2 exits. She quickly began her work.

…

The room May stood in was off. The walls weren't quite rectangular, meeting at and imperfect square ceiling. The feeling of it made her feel out of place. Cracks ran through the floor, along an uneven surface acting as the ground. A small wood chair stood in the center of the room, wires running down and to an outlet on the opposite wall. May recognized this set up of a torture room and made her way across the room and out to the hall.

Carefully shutting the door, May ducked into a bend in the hallway, successfully hidden from a lone guard at the end of the hall. Just as she was about to strike, she heard footsteps echoing toward her. May sunk back into the wall. She watched Ward and Garrett pass by her, one door, two doors, and then they stopped at the third door and began to speak,

"I want you in and out in 5 minutes, get the job done by then or I'll have Quinn do it. Again. Understood?" Garrets sinister voice asked,

"Understood." Ward grumbled. Garrett patted him hard on the back,

"Great. I'm excited, aren't you?" He said, walking away. May watched as Ward held his head in his hands and hesitantly reached for the door handle. The door three from the left of May. The door that contained Skye. He quickly opened it and closed it, just as May saw the flash of him pulling out his silver gun.

….

The door shut loudly yet Ward noticed Skye didn't even look up. She stayed leaned over the laptop, tears welling in her eyes. She knew it was him. He knew she knew. She must not look up. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Ward made his way to Skye until he was inches away from her. Yet she continued to type on the laptop, tears starting to fall. Soon, she was slamming the keys so hard that she felt the weak structure of the board begin to give way. Each key becoming weaker with her every word. She let out a cry as the realization hit. What she just read on the computer screen was real. It was him. He killed Fitz and Simmons. Ward killed leo and Jemma. Skye began to sob as ward tried to take her hands off the keys,

"Hey-" he started but Skye cut him off,

"Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!" She yelled. Her face was stained with tears and her face was red with rage, "I understand you betraying us for garrett, no matter how stupid and idiotic it may seem to me I know you think you owe him a debt or something and I understand that," Skye let out a shaky breath, "but, we are not just some ordinary people you can cross off without feeing, ward! I know you killed them. I know it. You killed your best friends. After looking them in the eye, swearing you were their friend, being there for them for months and looking out for them!" Skye watched Wards face change from sympathy to regret. His face started to become a bright pink, and Skye noticed, "And you know what? I bet you closed your eyes. When you killed them, I bet you looked away, unable to watch yourself do that to your friends! Because you are a coward whose boundaries are blurred because you are on one side but you made friends on the other. You were so afraid of losing us, you told yourself it wasn't personal. But, I bet you looked away, you couldn't see their faces as you took the life right out of them." Ward's face was red with rage, "you worthless coward." Skye said, spitting on Wards face.

Ward lunged toward her, pinning her to the wall, holding a gun under her chin,

"If you knew-"

"If I knew what? Nothing can justify that, Ward, nothing! And I sure as hell will never forgive you."

"What makes you think I want forgiveness?" Ward said, easing up on his grip on her,

"Because you live off of balance! Garrett saves you, you serve him forever. An eye for an eye. Its how you operate!"

Ward opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Skye,

"And don't try to tell me otherwise because if so, why are you here? I know you don't believe in HYDRAs dumb goals, so if you aren't here to pay a debt, why are you here ward? Hm? Why did you murder your best friends because of what one man told you? And why are you going to kill me just because someone told you to?"

Ward was dazed. He searched Skye's dark eyes for the answer. The answer to how she knows so much,

"No justification," She continued, "No nothing. So why do it?"

Ward was speechless. Nothing he could say would justify what he was about to do. Ward slowly stepped back until he was standing in the middle of the room facing skye, who stayed against the wall. Ward slowly raised his gun,

"I'm sorry," Ward whispered, a tear falling from his eye, "I have to do this." Skye resumed crying. She was out of options, she knew what was going to happen next. There was no way out of this situation. Skye ran the different scenarios in her head.

And they all ended the same way.


End file.
